Ideas and Creations
by Formastory
Summary: Hello, this is just a place mainly for stories and poetry that I thought up. This will have mostly the different ideas that I wanted to try out for Detective Conan. So the themes and genres will be different each idea, rating will remain the same. Update: New Story Idea On Ch 4 - Title: Awake
1. Ideas & Summaries

**Oh goodness, this is embarrassing, I accidentally replaced the wrong document on my Detective Conan Ideas area. That wasn't good. Well, time to replace it again. So yeah, sorry about my KH stuff, I wasn't paying attention when updating my other story. DX Anyway, I have a lot of story ideas for Conan and the gang, and these ideas have been in my head for a long time. Though, due to school and classes and most of my time dedicated to studying, I may have to wait till my vacation to even write out a page of any of these (unless I really write it cause it won't leave me.)**

 **As the title says, this is the place I put down my mess of story summaries. W** **hen an idea gets in my head, this is where I will share it. Since I can't write it down, feel free to tell me what you think of my random stories inspired by other shows and such. Also, I** **am not sure if these ideas were thought of already or not, if so, mind pointing me in the right direction so I could see the story similar to my idea?** **Anyway enough rambling, here is my format for how I sort out my ideas:**

 **Title:** _Name Of The Story_

 **Type:** _Whether it's a story, poetry, drabble, etc._

 **Summary:** _Little summary about the story as a whole._

 **Idea:** _Main Idea of what it's about._

 **Sub-Ideas:** _Many ideas that go along with the story or considered to be added in._

* * *

 **1**

 **Story Title:** No Title

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** None Yet

 **Idea:** APTX4869 prevented the body from aging. After the takedown of the B.O. Haibara was able to create an antidote to restore the Conan to his former self. But due to the massive amounts of test antidotes he has taken, there was a side effect, but not totally a bad one. Instead of not being able to age at all, his aging growth had slowed down. It wasn't noticeable at first, but after age 22, it was noticeable that Ran was looking much older than Shinichi did. For now, they could pass it off as good skin care and a baby face completion. But 10 years later, he would begin to experience problems because he still looked like a young teen (esp with the Shounen Tantei.)

 **Sub-Ideas:** The girls who fell in love with him in past cases as Conan were looking for him to declare their love. They just happened to come all on the same day. What problems await Shinichi?

\- Find Info For All girls who crushed on Conan in canon and non-canon

-.

 **-DETECTIVE CONAN-**

 **2**

 **Story Title:** Act Your Age

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** (Point of View: Mitsuhiko) Something must be wrong with Conan-kun if he actually wants to act his physical age right? He's more mature than any of us, well with the exception of Haibara-san who is so wonderfully and naturally mature. But this is the first time he has been willing to do something so normal for all the other children but not for Conan-kun. Just why?

 **Idea:** Basically, Conan is fed up, tired, and is annoyed with his status. He decides to just let go and be how everyone expects him to be. But in the process, he finds that having to enjoy being 6/7 is not so bad.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

-Learning to take advantage of the opportunities of being young.

\- Free Goodies

\- Seeing things you miss as an adult

\- Quality Time with Detective Boys on their level

(No clear format for this idea, but just leaving it here just in case)

-.

 **-DETECTIVE CONAN-**

 **3**

 **Story Title:** Living A Lifetime

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** None Yet

 **Idea:** (From A Korean Drama I Watched) Forever growing older but slowly aging vs. reliving the cycle of growing up over and over again.

 **Sub-Ideas:** Idea basically came from the way the animators just can't ever get his height just right. It's like he is shrinking even more and getting shorter and shorter. Yeah random. Lol

\- After getting Pandora destroyed, Kaito basically was affected and so begins his cycle of living life over and over.

\- Conan and Ai, the antidote was lost and no hope of aging forward 10 years up again. They must wait in the cycle of natural growth. But while Haibara ages forwards, Conan ages backward due to the massive amount of side antidotes. (Pandora involvement most likely or the drug itself).

-.

 **-DETECTIVE CONAN-**

 **4**

 **Story Title:** I Saw It On TV

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** "Hey Conan-kun, you're so smart! Where did you learn about that?" Ayumi asked while in awe of his intelligence. "Oh, I saw it on TV," Conan responded. Ran looked at the group as they continued to converse. She always knew Conan was so bright and knowledgeable, but only now did she really think, 'What kind of programs does he watch?'

 **Idea:** Everyone always took Conan's word for his explanation he saw it on TV. But it made Ran wonder one day what programs has he been watching. So she investigates, channel surfs, and research the kinds of possible candidates Conan has been watching.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

\- Documentaries, News, Educational Cartoons, American Educational Programs, etc.

\- Internet, Websites

-.

 **-DETECTIVE CONAN-**

 **5**

 **Story Title:** Teitan Elementary Cases

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Conan doesn't seem to get a break, cases appear whether he is out or even when he is at home. Often he is praised, mentioned, or dreaded on cases with Kogoro, the police or even the Shounen Tantei come across in town or outside prefectures. But what about the Elementary detective Agency? Here will be a compilation of those unmentioned cases.

 **Idea:** We don't really get to see Conan's life as an elementary schooler as much as we want to, so why not cover the cases he likes to talk about the least.

 **Sub-Ideas:** I just want to see some really cute type cases as well as cases where Conan deals with a culprit that isn't as calculating (like that one episode where the guy buried the Jewels under the house following the book mystery. I forgot what number that was.)

\- The Cases Of The Shounen Tantei that are not just about finding lost animals.

\- The mystery of the lost video game (Conan uses this as a teaching moment for the DB children to practice their observational skills.

-.

 **-DETECTIVE CONAN-**

 **6**

 **Story Title:** Memories Of A Lifetime Ago **  
**

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:**

 **Idea:** (Based On A Real-life story) It's been years since the fall of the organization. Everyone has moved on with their lives, peaceful days but certainly not uneventful. Life has moved on and so has Shinichi until he fell into a Coma for xx years. He wakes to find a world he does not understand any longer, for his memories come halting to a time he was still Conan. Also, he gets to fall in love with Ran all over again.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

\- Shinichi has struggle adjusting to the life built with Ran and his children who are high schoolers.

\- Reliving the guilt and pains of his kept secrets from Ran, even though she long since forgiven him.

-.

 **-DETECTIVE CONAN-**

 **7**

 **Story Title:** When Mothers Meet

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** We usually focus on what the children do in the mysteries and daily lives, but what about the mothers? What kinds of conversations do they have about the problems of raising their children... (Make a better summary.)

 **Idea:** A story focusing on the mothers of the DCMK world. What kind of conversations do they have? More so focused on Yukiko and Chikage.

 **Sub-idea:** To make a story showing the mothers and their friendships with each other behind the scenes.

-.

 **-DETECTIVE CONAN-**

 **8**

 **Story Title:** Awake

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** He was always Awake, never asleep. Even in his sleep, he was wide awake elsewhere. In one, he was Conan, living with Ran who survived the accident. In the other, he is Shinichi, living with Haibara and going about life. Both equally painful lives, which one is correct and which one is fake? Until he decides, his life remains in an ever-wavering dream.

 **Idea:** (Based on an old TV show where a father got into an accident and was living a different alternate reality of life. In one his wife survived and in the other, his son survived. I never finished it, but the story popped back into my head one day and I decided to just type it down.)

 **Sub-idea:** Cause I thought it would be a cool idea, also to put our Detective in a tough spot to make a decision.

\- Shinichi (Conan) along with Ran, Kogoro, and Haibara Ai were in a car accident. This was supposed to be the last time they would be together as their child personas for the Black Organization was no more.

\- In one reality, Shinichi was able to take the antidote in order to save everyone. In another, he lost the antidote to the car fire and did his best to save everyone from the car.

\- Reality 1: Shinichi and Haibara live together.

\- Reality 2: Ran and Conan in another.

\- Haibara's work was lost in both cases because she chose to remain young instead and live life over again with a new goal of life. She could try to remake the drug again, but there isn't much of a point in Reality 1. (Yeah, she decided to erase all traces of the drug after this last trip with the Mouri family. She did not give any copy to the FBI and she didn't make a backup.)

\- Reality 2: Conan cannot get back to being Shinichi since the research died with her in the car accident fire, and Haibara's loss had a great effect on everyone.

\- A little romantic but not a big focus in the story.

-.

 **-DETECTIVE CONAN-**

 **9**

 **Story Title:** Return Of Superman - Detectives & Magicians Edition

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Okay everyone, this is the pilot episode for the most popular family show that started in Korea, The Return Of Superman. I do hope we get to see some great things from you all and this will hopefully be the best since you are all really famous families. As much as possible we will be getting you on your off days so do your best everyone! For a full 48 hours, you're all left alone with the children. (Figure out how to shorten summary.)

 **Idea:** (Based On The Korean Series "The Return Of Superman" where fathers take care of their children by themselves for 48 hours.)

 **Sub-Idea:** Because I just want to have some fun writing family and children antics with the Gosho boys and whoever else may have a child in the future from Detective Conan. XD

\- Shinichi and Ran have twins, a boy named Conan because you know why. (^^) The other named (Edit later but I was thinking Saki meaning blossom of hope.)

\- Heiji and Kazuha have 3 children, even though Shinichi & Ran did a double wedding with them, they were blessed with children so soon. Two girls and a boy.

\- Kaito and Aoko have a little boy and expecting another boy. Kaito wants a girl though. XD

\- Shiho and Sugaru or Shiho and Higo got together. I Haven't decided yet.

\- Sera and Eisuke hit it off and have a child of their own. Yep, the wild card pairing. Single child, I haven't decided yet.

-.

* * *

 ** _Now if any of you like these ideas for fictions, by all means, feel free to use them._ _All I ask is you just let me know if you do use it, cause I'd like to read your take on the my story idea._ A lot of these ideas were just the spur of the moment and I had to get it down to paper. Some may seem a bit dull while others exciting, still I put all the ideas down regardless just to see if maybe they will become something better or not. **

**Repeating it here on the bottom so,** **I am not sure if these ideas were thought of already or not. _If similar ideas were already used, mind pointing me in the right direction to read it?_ You know, mention the author or title in the comments cause I'm curious. **

**If and when I do write any of these stories, be sure to keep an eye out for it. ;D Oh and thank you so much for viewing my little bundle of ideas, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Poetry 1: There

**Been awhile since I posted on this side. I have lots of stories and random bits of poetry for this section, but I end up forgetting to share it. Ayway, this piece here is a little poetry and who it's about, I'll let you decide. Enjoy!**

Title: There

Type: Poetry

Summary: I doubted you were there, that you didn't support me, and yet you were always there close by.

Idea: A character reflecting on a revelation just learned.

Sub-Ideas: Secrets are hard to keep...

* * *

.

You were there, always there.

That was who you were.

Yet you hid from me, never telling me who you really were.

I admit, I had my doubts, my suspicions, my fears.

Still somehow you managed to make them go away.

Proving your alibi, sticking by my side, never far.

But then I found the truth, the day you talked with them.

I came to see you, to see if you were alright, and then I heard it.

They talked of that secret, your true identity.

The fact that you should keep it away, keep me and the rest for safety.

I heard it all, every single word.

Somehow I was able to escape unnoticed by you.

You who knows the true me.

We who grew up together know so much.

We who experienced tragedy and grief, joy and fun.

Every experience we had, a special meaning in itself.

Even hearing all that was said that dark night, I still feel the pain.

We have seen each other day in and out, yet you never paid attention.

You never saw I knew.

You who knew how to cheer me up when I was down.

You who I could feel at ease with times of trouble.

You who did so much good and never hid from me… until I found out.

How do I approach you now?

How can I say that I've known?

Will my life be really in danger?

Will all our lives be in danger?

Will those men in black find out the truth?

Will you be taken and destroyed by them?

How have you done it for so long?

Keeping a secret from me, and now me from you.

Will we both ever be relieved of this?

When will the day come when it is all over?

I have forgiven you, yet I cannot bare the pain of keeping the truth.

When will it be over, the great day the war will end?

Tell me, tell me, when will you be truly you again?

No more secrets, no more lies, no more hiding?

Tell me your story when this is all over?

I want to know from the beginning.

I want to know, why you took up that identity more.

I want to know your true intentions.

I have forgiven you, but this pain is so hard to bare.

For now I will trust and hope you tell me right there, when the war is already over.

.

* * *

 **This is interchangeable between Ran and Aoko about Shinichi or Kaito. Works either way since both deal with Men clothed in black. But I guess I'll leave that up to you to decide.** **Oh and thank you so much for reading! :D**


	3. Story 1: To Start Over

**This next one here is not listed on the first page, and it's an old story I had since last year sitting in my notes. It's a Time Travel/Conan and Ai haven't aged a single day fanfic. Well, it's just one of the many ideas I have had that can be fun to think about for the story. I kind of typed this up as a free write so it's a spur of the moment and I didn't really think this story all the way, just went with the flow and typed it all out. Note: All Canon Pairings. Enjoy!**

 **Title:** To Start Over

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** They were tired. They needed a plan, an escape, a way out. Then, an opportunity presented itself and so the two found a way to start over.

Look for the rest at the bottom.

* * *

.

The night was calm and quiet, not a noise to be heard except the low humming of the computers and machinery in the underground lab. No one was around this late at night other than two children who were quietly walking around. The first child was a little girl who looked about five to seven years old, she had long auburn hair that went to her waist and straight cut bangs in the front. The other was a boy also looked about five to seven with short raven black hair and a cowlick in the back. The two headed into the security room and went toward the computers. The girl went under the panel and the boy on the chair controlling the computers and monitors. Sounds of rapid clacking noises were on the keyboard while sounds of clicks and sparks were heard below. After a few seconds, the sound of the system powering down could be heard. With that, the boy and girl immediately made a run for another room which looked like a control central. There were so many computers, but the one the boy made a dash for was the largest one, which was the main computer. The girl went to each of the other monitors and started reprogramming and re-coding them all while the boy went to downloading files. Neither one of them spoke to each other, and by the looks of it, they would not speak until their job was done and they were home free.

 **-.-.-**

On the top floor of the lab, was a front for an inventor's museum that has been around for about 300 years, with its opening date in the 1990s. Along with being a museum, it was also the housing to two caretakers who were currently sleeping in the bedroom. It was peaceful and quiet until an alarm rang. The man who was sleeping on the bed was woken up by the alarm and he was alerted. The woman groaned in her groggy voice and said "Nathan, did you forget to turn off the alarm last night? Please turn that off. The museum is closed today so we can sleep in." The man, now known as Nathan immediately turned it off.

"Sorry dear, I guess I forgot. Well, since I'm up, I may as well go check on the children. Since we're off today, we can finally take the children somewhere later."

The woman yawned and replied, "Yes we can, they haven't been out since we've been caring for them. It will be good to get out, but in the morning when the sun's higher up."

"Okay dear, go back to sleep, I'm going to check on the children." The woman nodded and yawned, she laid back down and went back into her dreamland.

Nathan got up and walked all the way to the door. Exiting the bedroom, he entered the hallway and walked down to the children's bedroom. While walking, he started thinking about the two children and how much they had taken a liking to them. The circumstances in which they met were unusual, but in the end, he was glad.

 **-Flashback-**

 _It was the early morning when he was coming home from a seminar he was asked to speak at for a young inventor's school. If anything, Nathan enjoyed his time speaking to all the enthusiastic young adults who were interested in being inventors, especially since this day and age, they were in such high demand. So now he was on the road driving back to the museum. The road in the morning was empty of cars, but that was expected since the museum was out in a secluded area. But while driving down, something that wasn't a natural color caught his eyes. He couldn't ignore what he saw, so he parked the car to the side and walked back to see what it was that was out there on the side of the road. Getting closer, he noticed it was a big deep blue blanket that was sort of dirty. Why there was such a blanket way out here he wondered, so he got closer to pick it up. Once he got closer and picked up the blanket, he saw there were two children, a boy, and a girl under the blanket. He was startled by the sight and looking closer, the children were covered in dirt and they were shivering in their sleep. There was no way to imagine where they had been and how they got there, but it wasn't the time to be shocked. Thinking fast, Nathan picked up the children and put them in the back seat of his car and drove off._

 _Once he got back to the lab, he called "Kaya honey, come here quick!" Kaya, loving wife to Nathan came as soon as she heard his call._

 _"Nathan, what's wrong? Wait, are those children!?" she asked surprisingly. He quickly explained he found them on the side of the road and so they cared for the children until they woke up. When they did they both were looking around and were unsure of where they were. Kaya went over to them and talked to them._

 _"Are you two okay? My husband found you both on the side of the road, and we were both worried for you." The boy and girl nodded, but their eyes still showed they were scared._

 _The boy said in such a scare, childish voice "You aren't going to take us back are you?"_

 _Kaya looked puzzled and asked, "What do you mean?"_

 _The girl spoke up and explained, "Mommy and Daddy are gone, and we wanted to get away from the orphanage. They said they separate children, and I didn't want to be separated from Nii-Chan."_

 _Kaya looked a little surprised for two reasons, one that she heard about cases where brothers and sisters get separated in foster care and two a little Japanese slipped from the girl. She let the slip of the tongue slide from her mind and thought about their situation a little._

 _She finally responded, "I don't know what to say right now. I wish I could say yes, but the system will probably take you back." They looked frightened, but she continued "But seeing as my husband and I are special cases, I'll see what we can do." A sense of relief seemed to wash over them and she could see that as she walked out._

 _"Honey, those children..." Kaya was interrupted._

 _"I heard your conversation Kaya, but I don't know. They're children, this is no place to raise a child, let alone two children."_

 _"Let's give them a few days before calling and well call. But honestly, children are kind of what I've been hoping for since we found out I couldn't bear any." She said._

 _Nathan gave her a long hard look and sighed. He nodded and agreed to the next few days. The events that transpired after that lead in favor to the children, for they displayed interest in the technology and the sciences the lab had to offer. They even were helpful through their childish words which were like hints to the couple about simple solutions to problems. They were a joy to have, and with a few calls, they were granted to stay under the care of Nathan and Kaya._

 **-Flashback End-**

He was happy and content with his life so far. He was given a chance to have some children around to take care of, even if they weren't his own. He had a loving wife who loved the sciences and was an inventor on her own. The caretakers of the private facility that holds both the history of technology and a lab underground which takes its efforts to make better technology than the last. The best part of all, their lab was home to the time travel project. This was aimed at creating a time travel machine to go back to the past, and the great thing was, the machine was almost complete. So far, they have successfully been able to make the machine work, but according to the programming, it was only able to go back in time and could not return forward. Still, this was a huge leap since time travel has been one of the almost unachievable dreams of man.

Nathan was nearly at the door of the children, he wanted to be careful and make sure that he opened it slowly. A click of the knob and a small squeak of the door hinge and he was peeking in. At first, he saw two bumps on each bed, content with the sight he thought they might be sleeping. So he went in to check on them, but as he got closes, he noticed the blankets were as still as a rock. He questioned it and got even closer to the bed, and that's when he saw both were replaced by a pillow. He panicked, "Where are they?" Just as he was about to go out, he noticed an envelope on the floor that was being illuminated by the beam of light from the door. He picked it up and turned it around. On the back, it said To Nathan and Kaya. He hurriedly opened it and saw the letter. After reading the letter, he quickly went to wake Kaya.

 **-.-.-**

The sounds of clacking keyboards and electrical sparks could be heard and a smile could be seen on the faces of the children. The girl was relieved that all of what she did was over.

She spoke to the boy, "We did it. Everything is done, the bombs are in place and the data has been deleted. We can now get away and change it all."

He looked at her and nodded. "Ah, it's been so long since I had hope like this. But doing this means we're changing a lot of things, not just the past but the future too."

"It's worth it, don't you believe so? We've waited for this day since they announced the creation of the Time Machine Project."

He chuckled at that and replied "Yeah, that was also around the same time you finished the antidote. We could have had our lives and lived in our true bodies, but when you suggested it, I was surprised."

"Well, I knew it was worth it, you've never let go of her even after all these years. You've watched over her children and even her great-grandchildren after that. You've never moved and have proven your love to be strong for her. So today is the day we'll go back, back to the day when the BO was no more, back to the day they destroyed all copies of the drug, back to the day I asked you to wait for me to finish the antidote." She said with honesty and truth in her voice. But somehow, he knew there was some sadness in there.

He spoke, "I'm sorry, I love you, but only as a friend, a partner, and a sister. It's not the same way I have felt about her." He saw her eyes go wide, and then a smile was growing on her face.

"It's okay, I've known that for the longest time. But somehow, it still hurts a little to hear even now. I still assume it's because our bodies and minds have been preserved for so long." The spark noises were growing louder, they both looked at each other and nodded. Before going toward the machine, she asked a question.

"Kudo-kun, are you ready to go change everything?" He smiled, it's been a long time since he heard that name, his true last name.

"Ah, I'm ready Haibara. Are you?" She smiled too and nodded, for she hadn't heard that name in a long time as well. They both walked to the machine, a bright flash bathed the room and then they were no more.

 **-.-.-**

Kaya was sleeping and relaxing in bed, her wonderful pillows were comforting her and she was nearly in her dreamland. That was until she heard a voice that sounded rather panicked. She knew it was Nathan, and immediately got up. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

He couldn't say anything more than "The children, here. Read it, we need to stop them." She took the letter and read it:

 **.~.**

Dear Nathan-san and Kaya-san,

Thank you for everything. We've been happy here with you both, to be called your family and even be called by our true names is something I will never forget. We can't tell you the true meaning of what we meant but we both won't forget these experiences. But we wanted to tell you we've decided to go, we're going back to fix everything and make sure what happened to us won't happen a second time. We're going to the past, we're going to fix everything. We thank you for all you've done for us and we'll remember you as we disappear.

From,

Shinichi and Shiho

 **.~.**

"Nathan! The time machine, they're going to go back to their parents!" Kaya exclaimed. "Hurry, we got to stop them!"

Both Kaya and Nathan got their security cards and ran for the project zone. But getting there was difficult for most of the power was shut down, and the emergency backup generator didn't successfully power the whole place. But finally, they arrived on the floor of the project zone. As soon as the elevator opened, they heard sparks of electricity getting louder and louder.

"Nathan, hurry! Go to the computer! Shut it down!" Nathan rushed and tried to program it, but with little success in shutting it down. But then he thought, if he couldn't get them out, he could reprogram it to just change the date to today. So change he did but failed to notice one thing, the year which he quickly typed. By the time he was done, the light bathed the room in white, and Shinichi and Shiho were gone. Nathan and Kaya saw that the machine was destroyed. The future was slowly fading away without the two even noticing they were fading along with it.

TBC?

.

* * *

 **Yes I know, I left it as it is without fixing any of the grammar errors and such. I'll fix it one of these days. XD Normally I put all this information up top, but I thought it would be too much spoiler content, I guess? Anyway, here you go, all the ideas I had in mind for this story.**

 **Idea:** Shinichi and Shiho haven't aged a day + Time Travel.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

-The reason Shinichi and Shiho (Conan & Ai) ended up in this museum was that they actually knew who it was that was in charge of the project.

-Conan and Ai have studied up on Hacker Skills over the years of not aging. (Added: Especially in later movies we see Haibara has great computer skills.)

-Kaya is a descendant of their dear professor Agasa, a several times great granddaughter or close relative.

-Either Ran didn't get married to anyone other than Shinichi, so on the final temporary antidote days, he had married and had children OR Ran married someone else and was a guardian much like Goku was in DBGT for the little descendant of his granddaughter Pan.

-They fell off the grid after their family who knew the truth were gone (I.E. Mouris, Kudos, Ran specifically and even Sonoko who helped fund them) and have been running and hiding in various places, and they didn't accept any witness protection program.

-The time they will end up in was instead the year of the takedown was the year it all started.

-Conan never loved Ai the same way she loved him. Even after Ran was gone, he never looked at another the same way. He loved Ai too much like a sister. (Poor Ai.)

-(There were other ideas for the plot but I forgot.) XD

 **Thanks again for reading this mess of ideas I have.**


	4. Story 2: Awake

**Been awhile, since posting another story idea to play around with.** **This is one of the stories from my ideas page (Ch 1) and I had this sitting in my notes for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Story Title:** Awake

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** He was always Awake, never asleep. Even in his sleep, he was wide awake elsewhere. In one, he was Conan, living with Ran who survived the accident. In the other, he is Shinichi, living with Haibara and going about life. Both equally painful lives, which one is correct and which one is fake? Until he decides, his life remains in an ever-wavering dream.

 **Idea:** (Based on an old TV show where a father got into an accident and was living a different alternate reality of life. In one his wife survived and in the other, his son survived. I never finished it, but the story popped back into my head one day and I decided to just type it down.)

 **Sub-idea:** Cause I thought it would be a cool idea, also to put our Detective in a tough spot to make a decision.

\- Shinichi (Conan) along with Ran, Kogoro, and Haibara Ai were in the car accident. This was supposed to be the last time they would be together as their child personas for the Black Organization was no more.

\- In one reality, Shinichi was able to take the antidote in order to save everyone. In another, he lost the antidote to the car fire and did his best to save everyone from the car.

\- Reality 1: Shinichi and Haibara live together.

\- Reality 2: Conan and Ran in another.

\- Haibara's work was lost in both cases because she chose to remain young instead and live life over again with a new goal of life. She could try to remake the drug again, but there isn't much of a point in Reality 1. (Yeah, she decided to erase all traces of the drug after this last trip with the Mouri family. She did not give any copy to the FBI and she didn't make a backup.)

\- Reality 2: Conan cannot get back to being Shinichi since the research died with her in the car accident fire, and Haibara's loss had a great effect on everyone.

\- A little romantic but not a big focus in the story.

-.

* * *

.

 _It was a nice evening out in the country. Mouri Kogoro was behind the wheel of the car driving up the mountain road to drop off Conan, Ran, Haibara, and Sonoko at the campsite where Agasa and the Detective Boys were. It was their monthly camping trip and this time Ran and Sonoko wanted to come along, well mostly Sonoko since she found out that the campsite was also a sports ground and often visited by cute boys. Thus she convinced Ran and that's how they tagged along. It was starting to become sunset, they had left so late because Sonoko had quite a few items to bring this time around. Especially some girly clothing that she teased Ran with for her "Boyfriend" Shinichi. Conan blushed and Haibara hit him in the side muttering something along the lines of "pervert." All was going well until Kogoro began losing control of the car. What had happened was frightening, the car rode off the side of the road and fell into the ditch tumbling over. Then a fire started, and that was the last anyone really remembered._

"Conan-kun, do you want to eat curry for dinner tonight?" A young girl with long brown hair and a spike asked the boy with brown messy hair.

Conan was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her to reply "Haii Ran-nee-chan," then went back to his sitting position on the floor of the dining room. Ran nodded back and went straight to the kitchen to get started with tonight's meal.

She looked at young Conan lying down on the floor staring at the TV and felt the sadness. It had been several weeks since that day, the car accident. Conan was never the same after that, always off in his own world and unsure what was running through his head anymore. He was still nosy on cases, always offering help to her father, Mouri Kogoro, but something felt off about him each time. It all felt fake as if with each action there was a sense of denial. He always acted as if She wasn't gone. But, how do you help someone who lost a best friend, especially a child so young as Conan? Sure, he has seen multiple cases, but this was the first time that this was an actual friend who was his age. Just what could she do for him?

Conan's gaze was toward the door where Ran was in the kitchen, but his mind was elsewhere. He was tired, life seemed to feel bleak and dim. Even though he was with Ran, he was still in the body of a seven-year-old child. How could he even face her? If she did tell her the truth, would she still be willing to wait for him? He could not risk it even now, oh how deeply he wanted to tell the truth with him being Shinichi and to go back to his former life, but with Haibara not here it wasn't possible. The only other option was to go away with the witness protection program. Ever since the FBI found out the truth, they wanted nothing more than to protect him cause what happened was no accident, but a deliberate threat of action on his life. Even with the Black Organization case soon to come to a verdict, there were still the lesser members who got away and were out for revenge on those who were involved. Confidentiality still could not hide the fact that the Conan, who was staying with Mouri family, helped in the BO case, and so the "accident" took place. What was he to do? He continued to mull it over as he was lost deep in thought and didn't realize he was getting sleepy.

.

Haibara had just come back with a stack of documents to find Shinichi asleep on Agasa's couch, again. She nudged him awake and spoke, "Here are the papers for the case you needed. Now wake up!" Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, but he was only staring as if he wasn't even aware of where he was.

"Kudo-kun, are you listening to me?" Haibara scolded the young teen with messy brown hair hitting him with a few documents she held. He simply looked at her and blinked coming out of his daze only to apologize. She sighed repeating her words.

"We have to finish up our statements for the case." He simply nodded and went back to the papers he was working on.

He was getting more distracted lately and taking naps often, but this was understandable due to the nature of the so-called "accident." This was a deliberate attempt on his life, to silence his side of the story as to what the organization tried to do to him the first time. The lesser members who escaped knew how important his statements would be. No, it wasn't just the attempt at his life, it was what happened that night. He lost Her, the one he loved. He just wasn't the same anymore, but it was different from the usual idea of loss. Every time they interacted, it was as if he were in denial, that She wasn't gone at all. It was difficult to explain what it was that felt different. Most who go through the stages of grief will go about denial in a more, I don't believe it sort of way. But the way he acts, it's as if sleep will solve all his problems and that She was right there to wake him up. How could he help Kudo-kun accept the fact that "She" was gone? How could she even help him at all now that he was back to his old self again and her means to an antidote was no more?

Shinichi stared at the papers, rereading his statements to be used for the case. But his mind was elsewhere, he was back to being Shinichi and no longer Conan. Thanks to the only antidote Haibara had made, he was able to save everyone. But it didn't come without casualties since Ran wasn't here. Haibara had decided not to join him in adulthood cause she wanted to start fresh and make a difference with her second chance. He understood, and that day was supposed to be their last day of fun as well as the day they would rid themselves of all evidence of the drug that started it all. On one USB and several old papers from her family's past research, they would burn it at the fire and hope no one would ever replicate this dangerous research again. But then the "accident" happened. The joyous time became quickly sorrowful and a grim reminder that he was not out of the woods yet. The research was lost to those fires and she didn't commit it to memory. He needed them, but there was no way to convince her now. A new plan of action was needed to get that. But for now, he would take every opportunity with Haibara to get the BO case closed as quickly as possible, then maybe she would consider making another antidote all over again. If she did agree, then he could finally tell Ran the truth and let her witness the moment he becomes Shinichi again once and for all. For right now, he need only sleep to see Ran again, and fall asleep again he did.

.

Ran came into the room to find Conan still staring at the TV in a daze, his lips grimacing. She bent down to pet Conan's hair and sweetly she whispered, "It's okay, it's okay. Know I'll always be here for you." With that, Conan's lips curled into a small smile unknowingly being comforted by Ran's words.

TBC?

.

* * *

 **The idea is kinda there, Shinichi/Conan is using both realities in order to close the case once and for all. Along the way, he figures out a way to accept this strange new situation he finds himself in and watches it crumble as scenarios and situations diverge. The idea is sorta kinda there, but not at the same time.**

 **So what do you think? Oh yeah, just a reminder, _if you like any of these ideas feel free to expand upon them_. _I just ask you let me know, cause I would love to read how you would tell any of these stories._**

 **That's all for now, Anyway, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or any comments, feel free to let me know.** **Thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! :D**


End file.
